


THE PATERNOSTER GANG ! in The Adventure of the Creepy Cyclist

by graestu



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Miss Marple (TV), Miss Marple - Agatha Christie, The Paternoster Gang (Big Finish Audio)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graestu/pseuds/graestu
Summary: Madame Vastra, Strax and Jenny enlist the help of Sherlock Holmes's 12 year old apprentice Miss Jane Marple to investigate when an old lady is followed by The Creepy Cyclist.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

In the drawing room of 13 Paternoster Row, Madame Vastra was telling Jenny and Strax about the two letters she had received that morning.

"The first," she said, "thanks me for my behind-the-scenes contribution to the Votes For Women movement, and asks if I would consider appearing on their posters. I have had to decline the offer, for obvious reasons - "

" - Because you are a man," Strax butted in. He nodded knowingly, and congratulated himself for spotting their silly mistake.

Madame Vastra passed over the comment, and continued.

"The second, I am minded to accept. It is a mystery for us to solve, requiring someone to dress up as an old lady."

"I'll fetch my bonnet," said Strax.

"No, not this time, said Madame Vastra. "This time, I'd like to borrow Mr Sherlock Holmes's 12 year old apprentice, Miss Jane Marple. She is already proving to be an expert in such matters."

Grumbling, Strax muttered, "If you think a mere boy is preferable, on your own head be it."

Jenny was wheeling her bicycle along the platform of Victoria Station, towards the carriage with the blinds pulled down.

She pointed them out to Jane, who was carrying her make up box.

"For obvious reasons," she smiled, apologetically.

"I understand, Miss Flint."

"Call me Jenny," she replied, while tapping out a secret sequence of knocks on the window.

The door opened slightly, they slipped inside, and it closed immediately.

Madame Vastra made the introductions, as Strax tried not to tangle Jenny's bicycle with that of their client, Miss Primrose Waverley, who sat fidgetting nervously in the far corner.

The old lady's long coat and fancy hat matched the ruby brooch at the neck of her lacy blouse.

She looked quizzically at the two newcomers using a gold lorgnette.

Jenny's leather outfit, including trousers and what appeared to be two swords across her back did not meet with her approval.

Neither did the prospect of 12 year old Jane playing such a crucial role.

But needs must, and she kept her thoughts to herself.

A distant whistle and a burst of steam signalled the start of the journey, and soon the train was leaving London behind and racing through the West Sussex countryside to the village of Applehatch.

The blinds were raised, and as the autumn sunshine streamed in, Miss Waverley and Madame Vastra used the time to recap the case and outline the plan of action, while Jane was expertly applying her make up.

"I take the winding lane from the station, which leads out of town," explained the old lady. "Upon reaching the crossroads, I turn left to cycle along the track marking the boundary between the forest and the moorland." She hesitated, as she recalled that this is where the unsettling events take place. "Another cyclist is suddenly following me. I do not see from whence they spring, but on each occasion they manage to edge a little closer."

"Will you describe this character?" asked Madame Vastra gently.

"They are entirely covered. A large brimmed hat shades the upper part of the face, with a scarf wrapped around the lower half. Though I have the impression of light brown, feathery tufts of hair. An all-encompassing cloak of crow-black, and grey gloves complete the horror. I cannot say more, as I have not dared to look more closely."

"You have done admirably," prompted Madame Vastra, showing concern and an encouragement to continue.

"The only other turning is for the path down to my home. But on arriving at that spot, there is never any sign of him. And, once again, no hiding place."

"And that, my lad," said Strax, nudging Jane, "is where I shall pounce and wrap you both in my electro-net!"

"That's not quite the plan," said Madame Vastra, reassuring Jane. "While you are impersonating Miss Waverley, we shall be in the cab ahead, and Jenny will be cycling close behind you. If The Creepy Cyclist approaches, you will lure him towards us."

"And I will trap him in my electro-net!" repeated Strax.

"Probably not necessary," insisted Madame Vastra. "On seeing - " she nodded toward the grumpy Sontaran, and waved her hand across her own Silurian features, "- and that he is outnumbered, I am not expecting trouble. Besides, Jenny is more than capable of dealing with it - being such a 'fine strapping lass' as they say," she added admiringly.

"Thank you, ma'am," Jenny smiled back.

"Or we could use my electro-net," Strax reminded them.

The train pulled up at their destination.

Miss Primrose Waverley took off her coat and hat, and helped Jane into them.

The transformation was complete, and utterly convincing.

As arranged, Strax took over from the driver of the horse drawn cab which was waiting at Applehatch's little station. Madame Vastra emphasised her faith in Jane, then climbed inside with Miss Waverley for the tense journey. Slowly, they set off down the lane, keeping a steady speed to allow Jane, who was following on her bicycle, to always be within their sight. Behind her, and trying to keep an unsuspicious distance between them, was Jenny.

Gradually, the thatched cottages thinned out, until there was just one remaining, Old Toll Gate House, standing at the corner of the crossroads.

The cab turned left around it, and for a brief moment, disappeared from Jane's view. Pedalling faster, she emerged onto the forest track, and could see it again.

But now, for a few seconds, Jane could not be seen by Jenny.

And when Jenny reached the crossroads, and without seeing how it happened, she was horrified that another cyclist was between her and Jane.

The Creepy Cyclist was exactly as Miss Waverley had described, and was pedalling determinedly after Jane.

Slightly quicker, hunched over, intent on catching her.

Jenny increased her speed.

Madame Vastra alerted Jane with a wave from the cab's back window.

Jane looked around, alarmed, as the figure approached.

Jane increased her speed. But every glance back revealed The Creepy Cyclist was getting nearer.

The cab stopped at the top of the path that led to Miss Waverley's house.

Strax jumped down.

Madame Vastra jumped out.

They stood helplessly watching the scene, willing Jane onwards.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jane saw The Creepy Cyclist almost alongside her. Close enough to hear his rasping breath.

And not grey gloved hands, but claws!

Her foot slipped from the pedal. She lost control on the muddy ground. The front wheel twisted, and Jane was thrown off into a clump of long grass by the edge of the path.

She rolled to a stop, in a dazed and confused heap...


	2. Chapter 2

Hindered by her long coat, Jane scrambled on to her back, desperately shuffling away trying to escape. She could see into the staring eyes of The Creepy Cyclist. His claws could grab her at any moment.

But acting like he hadn't even noticed her, he kept going, hurtling along the muddy track. He was wheezing with every painful breath.

Madame Vastra and Strax stepped forward to protect Miss Waverley, who screamed as he headed straight for her.

Almost within reach, The Creepy Cyclist gasped, "Sontaran!", his bicycle lifted gently off the ground, and he completely vanished.

Jenny, pushing her own bicycle, arrived with Jane at the cab. They were welcomed with relieved hugs.

"Well done, lad," said Strax, patting Jane's head.

After some breathless moments of silence considering the events, Madame Vastra regained control of the situation, by announcing, "We will begin with the tyre track. Retracing the route will reveal how and where it started."

Strax fetched a gadget to record everything.

The group began their walk, collecting Miss Waverley's bicycle which Jane had abandoned, on the way.

"Miss Waverley, do you also cycle in this direction?"

"Yes, Madame Vastra."

"And yet, The Creepy Cyclist has only followed you the opposite way?"

"That is correct."

"Ma'am? Jane has some information for you, don't you, Jane?"

"Yes, Miss Fli... Jenny. He has claws. Not gloved hands..."

Miss Waverley squeaked.

"... and his face was covered in feathers."

"I hope you're getting all this, Strax. It's adding up to be quite a compelling case."

At Old Toll Gate House, the tyre tracks ended.

Madame Vastra crouched down for a closer examination.

"As I thought," she said. "The end is slightly deeper, suggesting the bicycle hits the ground at an angle, from above."

"Have you an explanation?" asked Miss Waverley.

"Yes," said Madame Vastra. "Strax, scan this area for anything alien. I'm looking for the trigger."

He waved his gadget around, having filtered out the Sontaran and Silurian detectors, and it bleeped three times.

He showed only Madame Vastra the result.

There appeared to be two thin curtains being invisibly projected across the track at the corner of the crossroads.

"Jenny, I want you to walk over there," Madame Vastra asked.

The screen on Strax's gadget showed her passing through one curtain, then the other. Jenny was unaware they existed.

Madame Vastra instructed Miss Waverley to follow.

The images of the curtains flared colourfully as she went through them.

Jenny was asked to return, and again caused no disturbance to the pattern.

"I believe," said Madame Vastra, "when Miss Waverley passes through in the correct order, it will trigger the appearance of The Creepy Cyclist."

Madame Vastra positioned Strax and Jenny at the end of the tyre track, then beckoned Miss Waverley to rejoin them.

This time, the disruption lit up the pictures on Strax's gadget more vividly.

Suddenly, The Creepy Cyclist landed among them, having appeared just above the ground.

Expecting his usual chase, he panicked when he realised there was no one to follow, and was surrounded.

But Miss Waverley was within reach.

He jumped off his bicycle.

Strax and Jenny moved in to grab him.

He lunged forwards.

His claws were at the old lady's throat, but he was dragged back, and once again, Madame Vastra stepped in to protect her client.

The Creepy Cyclist was struggling for breath, fighting to be released.

Madame Vastra, counting to herself, nodded, and Strax and Jenny let him go.

He darted sideways, and like going up a step, vanished again.

Miss Waverley fainted.

Jane helped her to the bench outside Old Toll Gate House, and returned her coat, which Madame Vastra pulled tightly closed.

A notice concerning a stolen bicycle described the one used by The Creepy Cyclist.

Madame Vastra and Jenny rejoined Strax.

He was adjusting his scanner's frequency.

An enormous spaceship became clear on the screen, hovering invisibly like a wheel, with two ramps lowered to slightly above the forest rack. One nearby, the other at the parked cab.

"There, you see, Jenny," Madame Vastra explained. "It's in another dimension. And requires great power to only temporarily break through into ours. That space between the two ramps is the longest unobstructed stretch available. It's triggered by this passing through the detectors."

She held Miss Waverley's ruby brooch, having sneakily removed it at the bench.

"It registered as the third alien object, when I scanned the area," Strax added.

"It's time to return it to it rightful owners," said Madame Vastra. Then, reading from Strax's gadget, " ' _A peaceful race called the Vinkilla._ ' It is a fragment from their ' _Sacred Caduceus Cresset_ ' which was ' _scattered across the dimensions in an explosion during the Time War_ ' ."

She handed the jewel to Jenny.

"Stand back, please, Strax. You could tell he's terrified of Sontarans. And I believe he has no choice in his role in this mission. He must be in pain, since he can only stay in Earth's atmosphere and sunlight for a very limited period."

Jenny walked through the invisible curtains, and on Madame Vastra's instruction, hurried back, triggering The Creepy Cyclist's arrival.

He staggered into existence, and Jenny pressed the jewel into his claws.

Strax's scanner screen showed him scampering up the ramp with his treasure, regaining a little strength. Both ramps raised up, and closed into the rim of the ship.

For a brief moment, the Vinkilla ship became visible. It was like a giant unsupported Big Wheel, spinning too fast in a blur of flashing lights. The vibrations caused all the fallen leaves, and those few remaining on the surrounding trees, to be whipped into a whirlwind and pulverised into dust. Its throbbing, buzzing engines screeched as it rose into the white autumn sky, and left a bright red smoke trail, broken into a series of dots and dashes spelling ' _Thank you_ ' in Morse Code.

"You don't get this in _Sherlock Holmes_ ," Madame Vastra said to Strax and Jenny, as they walked over to Miss Waverley and Jane, before seeing them both safely home.

And you can read how Jane first met Sherlock Holmes in : _Dr Who And The Detectives_ \- graestu - ao3 - 19 October 2020

And one of their cases in : _The Adventure Of The Mystery Of Rose Lodge_ \- graestu - ao3 - 19 October 2020


End file.
